


Last First Kiss

by nmc324



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmc324/pseuds/nmc324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles, after a run in with the Alpha pack, discover where their feeling for each other lie.<br/>Work in progress. Let me know what you think!<br/>***The piece will get more explicit as I work on it***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

Scott and Stiles both fell onto Scott’s bed, exhausted from their recent run-in with the Alpha pack. “Thanks for saving me…again,” Stiles sighed. A silence fell, and Scott could hear that his friend was a bit exasperated. “Are you okay Stiles?” he asked, worried. Stiles was hesitant to respond. “I just always feel like I owe you one. I mean, I know we’ve gone over this before and everything, but this whole ‘not being a werewolf’ thing can really suck sometimes.” Scott took in what Stiles had to say. He could sense that Stiles wasn’t getting any more calm. Scott could hear his frantic heartbeat.

“I like protecting you, you know…” Scott confessed quietly. Stiles was quite confused at that statement. “Are you being serious, Scott?” Scott began to blush lightly, his skin becoming warm. “Yeah. I mean, your dad has been really busy with all these investigations, and I just— I like being there for you, buddy.” Again, silence overcame the bedroom. Scott exhaled deeply, relieved to get that off his chest. Stiles had been there for him when his dad left, and Scott felt it was only right to be there when his friend needed an anchor. When Scott first met Stiles, he could tell there was a vulnerability in him. That is what initially drew him to Stiles to begin with. Scott had always felt like an outcast, but with Stiles he felt wanted.

Stiles began having a rush of thoughts after processing what Scott just told him. Lately, Stiles had been feeling a bit scattered lately, and he felt like another panic attack could come on at any time like they used to. He didn’t want to admit it, but Scott always seemed to be able to shut down those uncontrollable fears in him. Sometimes Stiles even had dreams where Scott would save him from a burning building, and he would give Scott a frenzied kiss, but then he would immediately feel ashamed that he had taken something that seemed platonic, and turned it sexual. It was nights like this that made Stiles skeptical, though. _What if I had died tonight,_ Stiles questioned. _I don’t wanna die without letting Scott know that I care about him..._

Stiles needed to tell Scott. He was not sure how to accomplish this, so he did the only thing he could think. Stiles rolled over, and reached around Scott’s torso, burying his forehead into Scott’s chest. “I really do appreciate you, buddy,” Stiles said, muffled. Scott opened his eyes, shocked by Stiles' forwardness. Scott laughed. "Stiles, what are you doing?"

"...I was just telling you that I—" Stiles began.  
"Yeah, I know that, but did you mean—"  
"—I meant that I really care about y—"  
"Well is it appreciation, or care, or what?"  
"Geez Scott, fine. I _love_ you."

Stiles let out a deep, surrendering sigh. Scott began to poke Stiles, and make puckering noise. "Do you love me, or do you _love_ love me?" Stiles face flushed, and Scott stopped jeering him. "Stiles? Stiles, are you for real?" Stiles lowered his voice. "Well... it's not like I haven't given it any thought before..." Stiles turned his face down to his feet, unable to look his friend in the eyes. Scott looked up at the ceiling, caught off guard. "Have you ever had a sex dream about me?"

"What!? No! I mean— what we did in my dream can hardly be considered sex."  
"Hardly be considered!? What is that supposed to mean? Did you give me head or something?"  
"Well yeah! But it was because you saved me from a burning building!"

 _Oh shit!_  Stiles ran his hands through his hair, embarrassed at what he just revealed. Scott began to chuckle at the thought of Stiles giving him "survivor's head." "So you're telling me that all this time I could have been getting head for saving your ass from supernatural creatures, and you never cared to tell me?" Scott snickered. Stiles muttered from behind his hands, "well I suppose there was always the possibility, but I always thought it was too risky. I mean, I love you Scott, but I never wanted to mess up what we've got going." Scott pulled Stiles' hands away, and looked right into his brown eyes. "Who said that would mess anything up?"

That was all Stiles needed to hear. Stiles leaned forward, trusting his carnal instincts, and fixed his lips precisely on Scott's mouth. Although Scott was caught off guard, he received Stiles' kiss and surrendered to him. After a moment of breathless bliss, Stiles was the first to come up for air. "I—I'm, I'm... I don't know where that came from!"

Scott, breathing heavily, replied "I don't either, but you're a better kisser than Allison!" Scott reached up, grabbed Stiles by the shoulders, and pulled him in for more. Between the fumbling hands and lips, Stiles managed to reach down and unbutton one notch of Scott's shirt. "Why is your shirt so goddamn—" Scott did not hesitate, and with an effortless tug, ripped the rest of the buttons off. "...That'll work too," Stiles admitted in his quirky way. He reached down and caressed Scott's smooth, dark chest, moving his hands down to the abdomen. Stiles' smirk slowly turned into a concerned frown. He ran his fingers over five tears in Scott's skin; a sobering reminder that tonight could have gone differently. 

"Wha— oh, come on, Stiles. Are you seriously worried about these silly things?" Scott asked, referring to the marks. "It's just... You could have died tonight. _We_ could have died tonight..." Stiles replied. "I don't wanna die this young, or worse, a _virgin_." Scott smiled, tossing his head back. "What's so funny?" Stiles snapped. Scott started playing with Stiles' hand, which rested on his abdomen. "You really shouldn't worry about that. I mean, if you really are worried, I could always take of that..." Stiles froze, completely taken aback by what Scott was implying.

"Dude. Are you being serious? Don't play with my teenage hormones. It's almost too much bear," Stiles said, fainting back to the bed. Scott turned over to face Stiles. "I'm not playing if you aren't." Stiles looked right into Scott's earnest eyes. "Alright, but I wanna be top." Scott's face became flushed.

"No way! I'm not gonna take it up the ass for you!" Scott shouted.  
"Come on, man! This is my first time, and I don't get to bone anybody!?"  
"No! I'm not gonna let you fuck the shit outta me! What if it hurts?"  
"Haven't you ever heard of prostate stimulation?"  
"What's that?"

Stiles grabbed Scott's belt loops, and turned him over onto his stomach. "Do you trust me?" Scott buried his face into the pillow.  _I hope I don't regret this_ , Scott thought. "...Yeah," he confessed, muffled.  
Stiles reached under Scott to unbutton his jeans, and tugged, grabbing his boxers as well. The jeans slowly made their way down Scott's back, revealing the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Scott's ass was something to marvel at. Tanned, muscled, and fuzzy, Stiles had a difficult time trying to resist going in crotch first. He moved his hands to Scott's ass cheeks. Stiles felt Scott's muscles tense up, and then slowly release. Stiles quietly asked, "Let me show you."

Stiles spread Scott's ass, exposing the most prestine hole Stiles had ever seen (and, frankly, he had seen his fair share of porn). Perfectly puckered, and with just the right amount of hair, Stiles smirked so hard he almost laughed! He was able to collect himself, moving his mouth toward his target. Stiles put his lips on Scott's left cheek, gently kissing. He glided his tongue across, all the way to Scott's hole. "Fffffuck..." Scott moaned, arching his back. Stiles reacting agressively to Scott's moaning, and progressed into slowly eating Scott's hole, making spirals with his tongue, and nibbling at his ass. "Mmm. Fuck yeah, Stiles. Unnnh... if I knew you were this good I would have dumped Allison sooner! Fuuu—!" Scott bit into his pillow. _Stiles is too damn good at this,_ he thought, grapsing at his sheets.

Scott's moans did something to Stiles that he could not describe. Stiles had been quite horny on more that a thousand occasions, but his best friend's muffled noises brought out a primal urge that he had never felt before. Stiles wanted to get wild! He spread Scott's cheeks and bit his ass playfully. "Holy shhhit Stiles!" Scott kind of jumped, and tensed up.

"Are you okay, buddy? Did I hurt ya?"  
"No! It was really fucking hot! It just caught me off guard, that's all."  
"Do you want me to stop? I mean, we could—"  
"Will you shut up and fuck me already!?"

 _Is this what it feels like?_   Stiles thought. His whole life he wanted to rip up his V-card and toss it to the wind, and  _this_ was going to be it. His best friend, Scott McCall, was going to give up his ass to help a friend out. "You're sure, right? Just a second ago you were saying—"  
"That was before you worked that Stilinski magic on my butt."

Scott gave Stiles a smirk, and pulled him down for a kiss. Stiles closed his eyes, and could feel the warmth in Scott's lips. They were both ready, and they both wanted it.


End file.
